


The Priest and The Blood King

by Pinzessin_Mimi



Category: Original characters - Fandom
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Parody, Rape/Non-con Elements, Yaoi, m/m - Freeform, yaoi parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 08:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12602104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinzessin_Mimi/pseuds/Pinzessin_Mimi
Summary: Blood king is super Jelly of how much his subjects love the Priest and decides to see for himself what is so great about the Priest.





	The Priest and The Blood King

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collaboration between my friends and I,they don't have AO3 accounts. We were hanging out and decided to write a M/M story based on the tropes used in fan-fics and yaoi manga's. there is a disclaimer at the end.

Once upon a time there was a priest who was loved by the gods. He lived in a kingdom ruled by a tyrant known as the Blood King. The blood king was jealous of the priest, for the gods blessed him with a beautiful face and a kind heart. And all of the Blood King’s subjects loved him……

-The Blood King sent his servants to capture the priest to steal his power:  
The priest finished his morning prayers, and walked towards the temple doors to let in the parishioners, as the priest unlocked the doors they were pushed open by the Blood King’s guard! The priest fell back and the king’s guard rushed in pinning him to the ground, one guard walked over to the priest placed a rag over his mouth, and everything turned black.

Hours later, the priest woke up. He squinted his eyes and looked around. He was in a dark, drab room, built with stone. He sat up, and leaned against the damp wall. Much to the Priest’s dismay, his arms were shackled, the chains attached to either sides of the dungeon.

-The Blood Kings tied the priest up and did the deed:  
The priest could hear the sound of steps coming down stairs, the steps stopped and in unison the guards shouted “HAIL THE BLOOD KING” everything went black, when the priest came to it was to hands slowly lifting his robes caressing his bare skin underneath, warm breath against his neck. The Blood King moved his touch to, The Priest’s *bleep* the priest moaned with pleasure and the Blood King Laughed. Rape rape rape rape rape bite his lip rape rape rape rape rape rape rape rape rape rape rape rape rape rape rape rape rape rape rape rape rape rape scream rape rape rape rape rape rape rape rape rape rape rape rape rape rape rape rape rape rape rape rape rape rape rape moan rape rape rape rape rape rape rape rape rape rape rape rape rape rape rape rape rape rape rape rape rape rape rape rape rape rape rape rape rape rape rape rape rape rape rape rape rape rape rape grasp onto rape rape rape rape rape rape rape rape rape rape rape rape rape rape rape rape rape rape rape rape rape rape rape rape rape rape rape rape rape rape rape whimper rape rape rape rape rape rape rape rape rape rape rape rape rape rape rape rape rape rape rape rape rape rape came rape rape rape rape 

-then the priests masochism streak awoke:  
Priest say: “i likeeh dah pain oh yes”  
blood king say: “ OH LALA” 

-Blood king fell in love with the priest:  
Blood king say: “ you arre da lovah of mah life”  
priest say:“ okay” 

-Priest fell in love with the Blood King:  
Pries say:“ I have fallen in da loves wit u”  
Blood King say: “oh yess” 

-They mutually expressed their love:  
Priest say:“ I lova ju”  
Blood King say: “ I LOVAH JU TOO”

-they did it more under a tree on a cliff…. Under the blood moon:  
The blood king unshackled the Priest and they ran away together to the top of a cliff, as they reached the top night fell and the blood moon began to rise. 

They got naked and FUCKED A lot:  
like a lot, like...Like A-LOT, A L O T. LIKE A WHOLE FUcKING LOT of fucking okay,like it’s almost too much to even...  
THE END

*Disclaimer:Rape is never okay I-R-L no means no.


End file.
